Adventure Time Presents: Leap Through Time
by HapticArts
Summary: A story of two adventurers in the future must go back in the past in order to prevent and save the Land of Ooo from destruction and chaos, but they must hurry up as time will be run out, as new enemies and new adventures to come by in the next few chapters. NOTICE: The Cover Image is not created by me, copyrighted and credited to the owner!
1. Time Shift

**Hi my friends. I'm HapticJoshua** **and I new here to this community, um I just wanted to say that this new FanFiction. I was able to create and share what it is on my mind right now and to share the young ones to be enjoyable, fun and exciting on AT (Adventure Time) and if your a fan of it or not it's fine. I'm also balance my studies and my work to be able to focus the things I care about, hope you enjoy this new FanFic story and remember you have the freedom and explore the good things in this world...I hope you will understand my friends and I see you all later.**

 **Revamped regularly for more content...**

 **"Faith does not come in physical form, it comes from your heart and your soul."**

 **Adventure Time - Copyright by Cartoon Network and created by Pendleton Ward**

 **All other characters** **are not in Adventure Time** **were created by me.**

 **This FanFic is for fun only!**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 1: Time Shift

 **This is a story happening in 1000 years after the Great Gum War.**

 **They lived two bravest adventurers named Shermy and Beth.**

 **These are reincarnations of Finn and Jake in the Finale of Season 10**

 **After Shermy retrived at the peak of a giant tree fort where Fern dies, they rest for a minute in the glowing sun and they talked about** **what should they do with the Finn Sword.**

 **Shermy:** "Hmm? What are we going to do with this sword?"

 **Beth:** "Umm? I don't know, that sword is probably mysterious. I don't know what should we called it?"

 **Shermy:** "Hmm... Let's called it the White Sword."

 **Beth:** "That's a dumb name you called from a sword, Try this name the orb sword because it has a blue thingy the middle."

 **Shermy:** "Nah! That's dumb glob dude."

 **Shermy thinks until he has an idea.**

 **Shermy:** "Hey! I got an idea!"

 **Beth:** "What is it!"

 **Shermy:** "We should called this one the legendary Finn Sword!"

 **Beth:** "What's a Finn Sword?"

 **Shermy:** "Hmm...I don't know but it suits him very well."

 **Beth:** "Well ok, we'll stick with that name but are you sure with that sword, does it have evil curse or something like that?"

 **Shermy:** "Nope...not at all! I think it's good and not evil or something."

 **Shermy:** "C'mon, let's go find some clues about this sword."

 **Beth** "Ok! But after this I will be going to the library to buy something.

 **Shermy:** "Fine...I hate books anyways."

 **After resting in the sun, they started packing up some things and preparing what they are need for their journey, until a loud boom suddenly shocked them. Then they saw above the clouds, turning all purplish a** **nd it's off time.**

 **Shermy:** "What was that from above Beth?!"

 **Beth:** "Um...I don't know Shermy, but the clouds has started to get all purplish and is that cloud rips?"

 **Shermy and Beth don't know what was happening, but it started to get even worse. Beth thinks and discovered the problem**.

 **Beth:** "Wait a minute!"

 **Shermy:** "What is it Beth, did you discovered something?"

 **Beth:** "I saw the clouds rips but I saw something in the sky."

 **Beth was shocked when she discovered that.**

 **Beth:** "It's destroying time!"

 **Shermy:** "Wait, What!"

 **Shermy:** "I don't know about time travelling."

 **Shermy and Beth was shocked that time is broken and they are figuring a way to get out of this situation. However a large time portal created and sucked onto them in the sky.**

 **Shermy:** "Woah! woah! woah!"

 **Beth was holding onto a branch and Shermy suddenly shocked.**

 **Beth:** "Shermy, help!"

 **Shermy:** "Beth! Hold on! I'm coming!"

 **Beth began to slip her hand as she have no grip to hold the branch.**

 **Beth:** "Shermy! I can't hold it for much longer!"

 **Shermy:** "Hold on! Beth!"

 **The branch broke and flies into the skies.**

 **Shermy and Beth:** "Ahhhhhhhh!"

 **The two sucked at the time portal and disappeared into thin air.**

 **Shermy and Beth sucked at the time portal and they go back to where it all began 1000 years ago.**

 **Shermy:** "Huh, we are in a time portal."

 **Beth:** "Um, yeah! You don't know time travel exists right."

 **Shermy:** "I don't know that Beth, this is why I hate to go to the library."

 **Shermy and Beth silenced talking and Shermy has a great idea.**

 **Shermy:** "Um, Beth I have an idea."

 **Beth:** "What is it, Shermy?"

 **Shermy:** "If we go back in time, maybe we will see what is happening in the past."

 **Beth:** "Hey, that's a great idea! We should find more clues."

 **Shermy:** "Yeah, and we should meet new friends as well."

 **Beth:** "Um, yeah but the problem is we can't get back, all of time will be completely rewritten and we will stuck in the past, FOREVER!"

 **Shermy shocked but he wanted to explore the past. After an hours waiting to be arrived, Shermy was sleeping and Beth was talking to a unknown person questioning.**

 **Shermy:** "Beth, what is that sound?"

 **Beth:** "Shhh! Go to sleep, you should need some rest."

 **Shermy:** "Um, ok! Trying to take a nap here while you are talking to some weird dude out there."

 **Shermy go backs to sleep and after some few moments, Beth tries to wake him up.**

 **Beth:** "Shermy! Wake up!"

 **Shermy:** "Ughh, what is it Beth, did you finish talking that unknown dude of yours?"

 **Beth:** "Yes, I was finished talking, but we need to get ready, something's bad is gonna happen in the past."

 **Shermy:** " I was talked by some dude, we must save the Gum War and the citizens that they are living right now."

 **Shermy:** "Well ok! Beth, we must save everyone before the Gum War started and save the citizens as well."

 **Beth:** "But I was not finished talking."

 **Shermy stand excitedly and said.**

 **Shermy:** "Let's do this, Beth!"

 **Beth nodded and determined to explore and fight for freedom.**

 **Beth:** "Your right Shermy, let's do this thing, at some point."

 **Shermy:** "What time is it?"

 **Shermy and Beth fist pumping together.**

 **Shermy and Beth:** "It's Adventure Time!"

 **Shermy and Beth prepared for a landing at the end of the portal and they land behind a rock, right next when the Gum War is about to start.**

 **Shermy:** "Woah!"

 **Beth:** "Wow!, so that's the past huh."

 **Shermy:** "Yeah, and they are all heavily ready for that one though."

 **Beth:** "We must move, stop this war and save the people, do you have a plan."

 **Shermy:** "Well I got one...except this is a bad idea."

 **Move on to Chapter 2!**


	2. The Horizon

**This is the part when Finn and Jake met Shermy and Beth to work together as a team in order to stop a new enemy named "Time Wizard". A wizard that controls time and space into the oblivion and beyond. They must find a secret weapon that prevents destroying the time and space but they need to be careful as Time Wizard will get the weapon for destruction. (See Chapter 3)**

 **Revamped regularly for more content...**

 **THIS IS CHAPTER 2 GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 2: The Horizon

 **This is the second chapter of the story after Shermy and Beth got landed and they saw Finn and Jake and the rest of PB's army are getting ready for an attack when PB pushed the War Horn.**

 **Meanwhile at the war...**

 **PB:** "I'm gonna push the War Horn!"

 **Finn:** "PB, wait!"

 **PB:** "Wha? Aggghh Dang it Finn!"

 **At the rock...**

 **Shermy:** "Oof!"

 **Shermy:** "Beth! Take a look of this!"

 **Beth:** "Wow! they are about to start a war around here."

 **Shermy looked and said.**

 **Shermy:** "Wait! I see something over there."

 **Shermy:** "It looks just like you Beth."

 **Beth:** "Yeah, and it is trying to drop something."

 **Beth:** "Something evil is gonna happen to them."

 **Shermy pointed out on Jake.**

 **Shermy:** "Whatever that is that potion looks some kind of time destruction spell or some point, I've must get that thing before it's too late."

 **Shermy:** "Beth, open your portal! Im gonna catch that thing!"

 **Beth:** "Um, should we create a plan before we take an..."

 **Shermy:** " No time Beth! Come on, open up your portal!"

 **Beth:** "Ok!, but hurry up, we must go back before the time itself will be erased apart in oblivion."

 **Shermy:** "I will! Don't worry about me."

 **So Beth created a portal and Shermy hopped onto Beth belly, when Shermy go to the other side, he was shocked as Jake will be dropping a bottle of Nightmare Juice into the ground.**

 **Shermy:** "Oh, no! I must get that potion thingie over there.!"

 **Shermy ran like a cat onto Jake and in slow motion and then he got the bottle, hit Jake in the head and then tripped to Finn's feet causing him to brace himself, he wrapped the bottle tightly in order to not break, and then Shermy rolled and rolled until he stopped rolling and relived himself, hiding in the rocks.**

 **Shermy:** "Wooh! That was a close one."

 **Finn finds Shermy in the rocks.**

 **Finn:** "Woah! What the glob."

 **Finn:** "Who are you dude?"

 **Finn:** "Show yourself!"

 **Shermy exposed to** Finn.

 **Shermy:** "Calm down, calm down. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

 **Finn:** "Who are you man?"

 **Shermy:** "My name is Shermy, nice to meet you."

 **Finn:** "Um...do I know you?"

 **Shermy:** "I've have come to the future to stop this war and save your people, also we sucked at the time portal and Beth and I managed to stop this destruction once and for all, also I got this special white sword that I carried, do you know what this is?"

 **Fern:** "Hmm...what is going on in there?

 **Finn grabbed the Finn sword and checked on it meanwhile Fern goes to Finn in order to check what is happening there.**

 **Finn:** "What?"

 **Fern:** "Hey Finn why are you checking in, oooooh!"

 **Finn and Fern whispered in unison.**

 **Finn and Fern:** "The Finn Sword!"

 **Shermy:** "Um...guys what is a Finn Sword?"

 **Beth teleported at Shermy's side and said.**

 **Beth:** "Woah, that's a close one."

 **Beth:** "Um, Shermy, did u get that evil potion thingie that's used to destroy Ooo?"

 **Shermy pointed Fern and Finn.**

 **Shermy:** "Um yea, I was questioning something to this boy, but he was silenced and that green boy as well that just like that dude."

 **Finn and Fern looked at the Finn Sword and they starred at Shermy.**

 **Shermy:** "What? Why are you staring at me?"

 **Finn:** "How did u get this sword?"

 **Shermy:** "I'll Explain later after this, but for now we got a new enemy incoming on our sleeves. I can sense it!"

 **Finn:** "Wait, what."

 **Finn:** "What is that new enemy are you talking about?"

 **Shermy:** "No time, just call off your war and call everbody, be ready."

 **Finn:** "Ok! I"ll call Jake and the rest of the others."

 **Finn goes to Jake to wake him up from his consciousness.**

 **Finn:** "Jake! Wake up bud!"

 **Jake:** "What the glob just happened?"

 **Finn:** "No time to explain Jake, we got an enemy in sight in the skies right now."

 **Finn:** "We got new friends to help us."

 **Jake:** "Friends, what friends?"

 **Finn:** "Oh so you never met them do you?"

 **Jake:** "Dude, I was out of conscious you know, somebody hit me in the head while im preparing my plan."

 **Finn:** "Can you come here in just a moment."

 **Finn called Jake to met some new friends.**

 **Jake:** "Woah! Who are those dudes?"

 **Finn:** "Jake, meet Shermy and Beth, from the future."

 **Shermy:** "Hello."

 **Beth:** "Wassup."

 **Jake shocked.**

 **Jake:** "Yo, my name's Jake, nice to meet you two."

 **Jake:** "How did you get this dudes bro?"

 **Finn:** "I don't know man, but they seemed pretty friendly to me, but..."

 **Jake:** "But what bro?"

 **Finn:** "I guess that's us from 1000 years to the future, Shermy told me that you use the Nighmare Juice to destroy all living things on Ooo, that's why their home has gotten destroyed."

 **Jake came to Shermy and said.**

 **Jake:** "Dude, Nightmare Juice does not destroy the whole living things whatever it is, but it is a thing where you can dream your worst nightmare on yourself.

 **Jake:** "You shouldn't get that thing because that's my plan to trick PB's uncle brother."

 **Shermy:** "Ohh, that's why you use that "Nightmare Juice" thingie for some reason."

 **Shermy sensed something bad is gonna happen. And the clouds are glitching again, broken up time and it's gotten even more worse than the last time they encountered.**

 **Shermy:** "Uh, Oh!"

 **The Ground is shaking.**

 **Shermy:** "Wooooaaaah!"

 **Fern:** "Ughhhhh, what the! Why is the ground shaking?"

 **Shermy:** "Um guys, you need to see this."

 **A huge asteroid above the skies and goes down in the ground the suddenly Finn shouted.**

 **Finn:** "Incoming! Asteroid!"

 **Shermy:** "Oh, no!"

 **Shermy:** "Get down, everyone! It's onto us right now!"

 **Finn:** "I've got to call everyone and get out of there, Fern you stay with Jake and others."

 **Fern:** "Wait, Finn! Where are you going?"

 **Finn run back to PB's army and shouted.**

 **PB:** "Finn! What the glob just happened, we been waiting for you and..."

 **Finn:** "Guys! Get out of here right now! An asteroid is about to hit!"

 **PB:** "An asteroid, Finn there's no way that asteroid exists in the..."

 **PB stares in the sky and there's an asteroid then Marceline saw the asteroid and goes to PB and said.**

 **Marceline:** "Um, PB maybe Finn was right all along, we should get out while we can and abandon this war."

 **PB:** "Everybody, get out!"

 **Flame Princess:** "Wait, what just happened, why is PB running over..."

 **PB:** "Everybody get out, there's an asteroid coming right above..."

 **Flame Princess:** "Wha?"

 **All:** "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

 **A very large boom has been hit and they braced themselves, after the blow filled a pile of smoke and debris, they saw a fierce eyes and an evil laugh that makes them wanna erase from existence. Finn, Jake, Fern, Shermy and Beth are ready for the biggest battle yet.**

 **Unknown Enemy:** "Whahahahahaha"

 **Finn:** "PB, change of plans, forget the Gum War, we have a new enemy to face with."

 **PB:** "Ok Finn, I'll talk to my uncle right now to abandon this war, but be careful out there."

 **Finn:** "Ok! PB, be safe out there."

 **Fern:** "Guys, look!"

 **Finn:** "Oh glob!"

 **Fern:** "What is that dude?!"

 **Shermy:** "We don't know whoever that is, but that guy is evil, PURELY EVIL!

 **Shermy** : Beth, do you know this guy right?"

 **Beth:** "How should I know, I've never met the most powerful being in the universe."

 **Shermy:** "Well it's up to us to stop it."

 **Finn:** "Wait guys, we can help too."

 **Jake:** "Yeah, we slay some evil dudes you know."

 **Fern:** "Yeah, me too! Down to my last blade."

 **Shermy:** " Um, ok I guess we need help we could get."

 **Jake:** "Yeah! Let's do this thing Finn!"

 **Finn:** "Yeah! Jake."

 **Fern:** "Let's do this!"

 **Will the team of heroes fight and survive against the myterious evil enemy or fail in the depths of time.**

 **Move on to Chapter 3!**

 **"True heroism comes within your inner strength."**

 **Leave down a comment if you guys like it for the sake of improving my story because I need more ideas form you guys, we need cooperation and trust to each other.**


	3. Oblivion

**Hi guys, um I just wanna to say, since it's 2019! Let's go do this thing! Hopefully pls read the third chapter, I will keep improving on my writing skills, thank you ;)**

 **Revamped regularly for more content...**

 **ENJOY!**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 3: Oblivion

 **The heroes face an undevastated enemy approaching to them and they are getting ready for an attack.**

 **Unknown Enemy:** "Whahahahaha."

 **Shermy:** "Get ready guys! That one is pretty evil."

 **Jake:** "I hope that guy is not evil than Ice King's attitude."

 **The asteroid opened and the enemy goes outside.**

 **Finn:** "Who are you man?!"

 **The enemy makes a scary smile then talked.**

 **Time Wizard:** "It is I, the great Time Wizard!"

 **Finn, Jake, Fern, Shermy and Beth are staring at Time Wizard.**

 **Time Wizard: "** What! You don't like my intro."

 **Finn slap his hand onto his face.**

 **Finn:** "Okay, why are you here and why are you destroying the time itself?!"

 **Time Wizard:** "Because I wanted to rule this whole universe, you know evil stuff."

 **Finn:** "You just like Simon don't you."

 **Ice King:** "Wait, what? Why me, why did you join me in your conversation while Guther and I are having a yoga break. Come on Finn you know me, I'm a nice guy."

 **Finn:** "Ok Simon! Fine, that's enough."

 **Finn:** "Anyways, why are you here dude, you can just find another planet to destroy, not this one you know."

 **Time Wizard:** "Well duh, I don't like the other planets out there, this place is perfect for creating my new army."

 **Finn:** "Well, if you wanted so bad, then I just gonna have a beating out you own life."

 **Time Wizard:** "Oh yeah! Nobody beats Time Wizard! Except I was out of hand at some point."

 **Shermy:** "Um this is getting way long, you know Finn."

 **Jake shooked his head.**

 **Jake:** "Hmmmmm".

 **Finn had enough talking and takes the first attack.**

 **Finn:** "Rrrraaahhh!"

 **Jake:** "Wait! Finn"

 **Fern:** "Hold up! Let Finn do his own thing, he can handle this dude."

 **Jake:** "Why?"

 **Fern:** "Because he knows you man, he sacrificed his own life for his friends and his family and for you bro."

 **Jake:** "But, I can't leave him here, I wanna fight dude, even the cost of my life."

 **Finn:** "I just wanna have a great time for my bro, forever."

 **Fern:** "Well don't help him man, that evil wizard was beaten up so bad on Finn."

 **Jake:** "Oh, guess I could watch him huh."

 **His robotic sword clashed into Time Wizard Wand.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Hah, you have no match for my powers you fool!"

 **Finn:** "Oh yeah, well I've got some tricks for you."

 **Finn punched Time Wizard in the face and makes an uppercut.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Oof!"

 **The others have watched Finn and Time Wizard fighting each other. Meanwhile, Shermy and Beth sit and they are talking to each other.**

 **Shermy:** "Um, this is getting late, and we should stay here for a moment."

 **Beth:** "What why, do you wanna stuck this time forever."

 **Shermy:** "I just wanna explore this unforgettable land. It is so boring to go back now, let's explore a little longer and then we go back."

 **Beth:** "Hmm, I guess we should stay here for a while."

 **Finn finished fighting with Time Wizard and he flew away, getting his revenge someday but now the heroes are on the brink of time, they must save it no matter what or else it would be the end of it!**

 **Finn comes back then goes to Shermy and asked some questions.**

 **Finn** : "Guys we should talk for a little."

 **Shermy:** "Okay."

 **Finn:** "Why are you here, please tell me the reason why is that guy existed."

 **Shermy:** "Okay, okay."

 **Shermy takes a deep breath.**

 **Shermy:** "We found a sword at the top of giant big tree in the Grasslands."

 **Finn:** "Wait, that's our house!"

 **Shermy:** "Yeah, but not anymore, after we get a shiny white sword at the peak of the tree, we went down trying to take a rest, and then suddenly, clouds started to get all purply and glitched, and then we got sucked into the time portal and we have a little agreement with Beth, so our mission is to save the whole time itself, or else everybody in this land will be erased from existence, FOREVER!"

 **Beth:** "But somebody talked when we were at the portal."

 **FLASHBACK...**

 **"Brave Adventurers, I've have sucked you two into the past for a mission, you've must find a magical elixir so powerful, that it will eventually controls time and space, this is the "Elixir of Time", you must capture it or else."**

 **Beth:** "Or else what?"

 **Or else it will fallen into the wrong hands of evil! There's a new enemy approaching and he is a very powerful wizard to grab that power, if he uses that power, he will make an army that no other hero couldn't stop it so you must keep moving and save Ooo from existence.**

 **Beth:** "Ok, I understand, Shermy and I accept this mission."

 **END FLASHBACK...**

 **Shermy:** "Beth, why are you not telling that there's a guy told that we have a mission!"

 **Beth:** "Well, you take a nap while we were at the portal."

 **Finn:** "Okay you two, now I know how you've ended up in a situation like this."

 **Fern walked to Finn and said sorry.**

 **Fern:** "Finn, I'm sorry for what I have done to you."

 **Finn:** "It's okay Fern, heroes must always trust one other, and besides it's up to you to choose what is right and what is wrong."

 **Fern:** "I know, I've messed up a lot of times with you, and your friends, because I'm always into the shadows, I'm not like you Finn, I'm just a jerk that nobody wants to help in need."

 **Finn:** "Don't worry Fern, you will get into it but for now, we've must make a plan to stop this Time Wizard and get that Elixir of Time before we erased from existence."

 **Finn goes to everybody and he said.**

 **Finn:** "Everybody, the war is over, but we must prepare for that Time Wizard once he comes back."

 **PB:** "Who is this Time Wizard guy huh? And did you..."

 **Finn:** "PB, It's a long story but for now gather everyone tomorrow including your Uncle's army and let's meet up at your kingdom."

 **PB:** "Ok, I've must prepare the documents that I will arranged tomorrow, you guys must rest for now."

 **Finn:** "Ok, PB."

 **Finn:** "Come on Jake and Fern."

 **Finn:** "We've must prepare tomorrow."

 **Jake and Fern:** "Ok!"

 **Shermy questioned Finn.**

 **Shermy:** "Um Finn, where should we eat and rest?"

 **Finn:** "You should come at my Tree House, wanna join?"

 **Shermy:** "Yeah glob am I! Wooohoo! Come on Beth, hurry up! This is the best day of my life. "

 **Beth:** "Okay, okay smart guy."

 **Shermy:** "Hahaha."

 **The heroes went into their homes, they eat and sleep and prepared tomorrow for the meeting on how they gonna get the Elixir of Time and stop Time Wizard's evil plans, or the whole Ooo will erase like a oblivion.**

 **Move on to Chapter 4!**

 **"The only way to find your success is to learn."**

 **-Peace ;)**


	4. Daybreak (Part 1)

**Hi guys! It's me again...sorry for waiting so much, because I have many things at school this week, and it's 2019! I hope you will have a great year from your family and friends. This is Chapter 4 guys. Hope you enjoy ;)**

 **Revamped regularly for more content...**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 4: Daybreak (Part 1)

 **Finn, Jake, Fern, Shermy and Beth are arrived at Finn's treehouse to rest tomorrow for a meeting...After that they sat on the table thinking on what will happen in Ooo when Time Wizard actually get the Elixir of Time, while Jake cooks in the kitchen for dinner.**

 **Finn** : "So, you guys are from the future right?"

 **Shermy** : "Um, yea! we're just having to save your world from destruction."

 **Beth** : "Yeah, that's complete bunkers for us since we teleported here. I dunno what happened to us if we trapped in this weird crazy dimension."

 **Finn** : "Hmm...about that Time Wizard guy that we just saw, what was he wanted again?

 **Beth** : "He wants the Elixir of Time."

 **Finn questioned.**

 **Finn** : "What's that? Some kind of potion or something."

 **Beth** : "Yes! It's a kind of potion that controls time and space from universe to universe. If Time Wizard hold that kind of power, it's will destroy all living life forms in our planet."

 **Shermy** : "That's why we come here to help you guys."

 **Finn** : "Oh, so we must get it before it's too late."

 **Fern** : "But how we are gonna get that, his powers are too strong to defend ourselves."

 **Fern** : "Oh, glob here it is again...Arghh!"

 **Finn** : "Fern control yourself, that grass demon has gotten nuts again but you should control your anger man."

 **Fern breathe in and out to calm his anger down.**

 **Fern** : "I'm ok now."

 **Jake finished cooking dinner and goes to the dining table.**

 **Jake:** "Everyone! Dinner's ready, I got some ice cream waffles to share with."

 **Finn** : "Come on guys, let's eat, I'm starving for Jake's ice cream waffles."

 **Everybody goes to the dining table to eat dinner except Fern. And then they prepared to set up for tomorrow's plans.**

 **The Next Day...**

 **Jake goes to the living room.**

 **Finn** : "Morning, Jake."

 **Jake mourns and said half asleep.**

 **Jake** : "Mornin' dude."

 **Fern** : "Guys, come on let's go, pack your things up after that."

 **Finn** : "Ok, Fern will be ready man."

 **Everybody packed their things and headed to the Candy Kingdom, they entered the entrance and saw full of many visitors.**

 **PB** : "Oh Finn! You came, how's the new visitors.

 **Finn** : "They are fine PB, we already know how to get the Elixir of Time."

 **PB** : "Wait! Did you say the Elixir of Time."

 **Finn** : "Yeah, do you know that potion?"

 **PB** : "Yes and No, but I'll explain once the meeting is over."

 **Finn** : "Oh okay, what are you doing today?"

 **PB** : "Oh just checking the visitors here, for the meeting, aaand all checked looks like everyone's here, let's start the meeting."

 **PB called everybody for attention to go to the meeting room and they went in.**

 **They saw a large room with many seats and a modern big display.**

 **PB** : "Welcome to the meeting room people."

 **Everyone** : "Woooaaaaahhhh!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Next: Part 2**

 **Sorry guys! I have just doing some homeworks and activities from school this past week, I was just so very busy from my studies so much so I can graduate from my Junior High School and move on, well I wish I can create a full length. Since I have no time I create a Part 1 of this story, this is all I can get...so tired today, really.**

 **"Push forward and don't look back on your life today."**


	5. Daybreak (Part 2)

**Yo guys...this is the Part 2 of my Chapter 4 story, It's been a long time to not doing anything, I've haven't touched my documents for 2-3 weeks, and at this point I'm started to get lazy, and always do demanding tasks on my schoolwork, watching YouTube videos while chatting on Discord with my group, but anyway the important part here is this one and I hope you enjoy this because...seriously I need some work on my vocabulary because it's sucks ;)**

 **Revamped regularly for more content...**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 5: Daybreak (Part 2)

 **After PB welcomes to her brand new meeting room, the people of Ooo and Shermy and Beth, of course are taking a seat in a Alphabetical Position, then Finn wasn't taking a sit yet and he asked.**

 **Finn:** "PB, how did you get these things?"

 **PB:** "Oh that? I bought it from my savings account that I just keep saving and not having to spend it because I have many different things to do."

 **Finn:** "Oh and by the way, what is a savings account? I have no idea what this is but."

 **PB:** "Oh that it's when you save all your money and when the time comes, you should really spend wisely on that."

 **Finn:** "Oh cool! So that's why you bought this gigantic room of yours for us."

 **PB:** "Yeah, it's for fun to have my new meeting room for emergency purposes, but anyways we have new friends to join the fight, not to mention those two are like you."

 **Finn:** "Yeah, but not everything have the same personality PB, besides some of which tends to have different characteristics of themselves, not to mention they travelled from a different dimension."

 **PB:** "Yes, it's true but if they stay here for more than a week or so, they will no longer to get it back where they came from."

 **Finn:** "Then we must do this, it's too far from over from defeat, and I think that Time Wizard has something to do up to his sleeves."

 **Finn takes a peek at Jake over to his front pocket from his blue T-Shirt, and he rises up to his nap and waved to Finn.**

 **Jake:** "Hey, are we here now Finn?"

 **Finn:** "Yup, silly"

 **Jake:** "Woo, how long I am sleeping right now?"

 **Finn:** "Probably 2 hours, get up now, PB has some new cool upgrade to his new room!"

 **Jake get up to Finn's pocket and he glanced and shocked.**

 **Jake:** "Wooaah! This place is awesome."

 **Finn:** "Cool right, come on let's go."

 **Jake questioned Finn while he was staring.**

 **Jake:** "Um...dude, are you okay?'

 **Finn:** "Yeah, I'm fine Jake, please."

 **Jake:** "You thinking about Flame Princess, don't you?"

 **Finn:** "No, dude that's not like that, It's just that ugly old Time Wizard that is in my head."

 **Jake:** "Well, what's the problem of that crumpy Time Wizard guy."

 **Finn:** "What if Time Wizard controls the universe and time, then the Lich will come back to kick our buns for that."

 **Jake:** "That will not happen to us, you already kill that guy 5 times and then he will make a comeback again."

 **Finn:** "It's just I don't want to hurt my friends so much, being a hero is like a tree with no leaves but if you continue saving one's life, then the tree will grow leaves onto the branches, it's a matter life or death, and I can't happen again after that Gum War that PB planned for this."

 **Jake:** "Hmmmm...*sigh* I know what you are feeling right now, but get this man, your not alone, which is why we are here, to protect you, you already saved many peeps and defeat evil dudes together, but I even at my last last breath, I want to be with you bro, this adventure will never happen without you and I have become your own brother, you created so many stories and things that we did and didn't discover ourselves, but this final moment, it's our turn to help you, and I know you can do this."

 **Finn:** "Yeah your right, I know I can do this Jake, and so do you."

 **Jake:** "I know you listened my words dude."

 **Finn:** "Well let's go start this meeting PB!"

 **The people of Ooo gather around the table, discussing about the time and stuff and also how to defeat the Time Wizard.**

 **5 hours later and the meeting the finished, the rest of the people go home for recovery tomorrow for their new adventure. Finn, Jake, Fern waited at the waiting room for Shermy and Beth to finished the conversation from PB.**

 **Fern:** "So, we know how to defeat that devious guy huh."

 **Finn:** "I just knew Jake talked about a very important message earlier."

 **Fern:** "What was that about exactly?"

 **Finn:** "Oh, you know, important stuff to carry me for dibs."

 **Fern:** "Well, you are the man, and my body is made out of grass."

 **Finn:** "Nah, I know you are grass me, but we need you dude, just stick on the good side and you will know it from yourself."

 **Fern:** "Yeah, I must try."

 **Shermy and Beth goes outside.**

 **Shermy:** "Hey, just finished the job out of your candy chick man, now we know how to defeat him and find the Elixir of Time, we should get going tomorrow."

 **Finn:** "Yeah we should get going tomorrow, all the other people will be ready."

 **So Finn, Jake, Fern, Shermy and Beth are going back to the treehouse for some preparation, meanwhile at a tall mountain in the dark cave, there's a crystal ball and a hand waving onto it, that guy is the Time Wizard, laughing evily that he knows their plans, can the Team of Heroes fight for Time?**

 **Stay Tuned...**

 **Woah...what just happened back there, anyway this story was a big bump over my last previous chapters so this one is pretty looking great so far that I have to edit the whole thing on my WordPad because my saved document was a huge mess after I saved it and then went like pro mode or something, pls hit the favorite if you agree with Jake's query, but I will continue with Chapter 5.**

 **"Mistakes is an indication that you are trying hard."**


	6. Interdimension

**TIME TO GET SERIOUS!**

 **LOL just joking, not very serious actually...Hello guys! It's me again, this is the newest chapter that i'm very pleased to work at, done a lot of work from my studies and do the heck out but it's gonna be legit, literally this is gonna be very long to make and look it dope, hope this could make some very interesting changes today :)**

 **Revamped regularly for more content...**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 6: Interdimension

 **Finn, Jake, Fern, Shermy and Beth are on the treehouse...**

 **The others are preparing some things while Finn was taking a bath and Jake prepares some breakfast.**

 **Meanwhile at the dining table, Shermy and Beth sitted and wait for their breakfast and they are having a conversation together.**

 **Shermy:** "Ughh...so hungry today! When was the last time I forgot to eat yesterday after the donky meeting."

 **Beth:** "Well...you said you can resist your hunger."

 **Shermy:** "I can Beth, but sometimes you shouldn't resist long enough from your mind, and even your stomach."

 **Beth:** "Yeah, like the last time when you bought 10 donuts, and then you never reserved for me."

 **Shermy:** "Yes, just like that."

 **Jake calls everybody for breakfast.**

 **Jake:** "Dudes, breakfast is ready!"

 **Shermy questioned Jake.**

 **Shermy:** "Jake! What is that delicious waffle and some sort a bacon in the middle?"

 **Beth:** "Yeah, some kind of a waffle sandwhiched to a bacon."

 **Jake:** "Oh, that is a bacon pancake, that's my special recipe for my bro, try it."

 **Shermy and Beth took a bite.**

 **Shermy and Beth:** "Mmmmm...so sweet."

 **Beth:** "What kind of ingredient is this."

 **Shermy:** "It's so globbing fantastic, the balance of sweetness and crispy bacons."

 **Jake:** "Wow...I'm glad you liked my recipe, I choose the finest honey to give the exact sweet into the waffles also the bacons, I fried it to perfection and it takes time and dedication for this recipe."

 **Jake:** "Enjoy your breakfast dude because I got some extras to spare to cook with."

 **Beth:** "Thanks bro!"

 **So Shermy and Beth takes breakfast first then Finn and Fern jumped into action.**

 **Finn:** "Whoop!"

 **Fern:** "Incoming!"

 **Finn waves hello.**

 **Finn:** "Yo! Hey Jake, your up early today than usual."

 **Jake** :"Yeah, just getting ready for our new adventure, and I got you favorite."

 **Finn:** "Woah...Bacon pancakes!"

 **Jake:** "New and improved, well a little, I just added some perfect honey for perfect sweetness."

 **Jake points on the huge bag.**

 **Jake:** "Eat your breakfast dude, we're gonna pack this baby up."

 **Finn:** "What is in that bag? Were not here to camp dude for our adventure, we just gonna find the Elixir of whatever..."

 **Beth:** "Time!, It's time!"

 **Finn:** "Elixir of Time, in order to stop that hideous Time Wizard, and save the whole multiverse."

 **Jake:** "Yeah, I know what you are saying, but how can we eat and sleep without this big baby, It's very useful."

 **Finn:** "I know, but are you gonna carry that much."

 **Jake:** "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

 **Fern:** "Dudes, it's 4:00 am, we need to go now ASAP! PB is waiting for you on the phone."

 **Finn:** "Wait, PB is on...okay I'll call her, Jake you stay there and pack those things up."

 **Finn walks to the living room and he heard the ringing, then picks up the phone.**

 **Finn:** "Hello?"

 **PB:** "Finn, where are you right now, I just finished packing my bag for our long journey, did u have the emergency map right now, because I lost my original map for some reason."

 **Finn:** "Yeah, it's on my bag right now, just wait here because im gonna organize my things."

 **PB:** "Ok, hurry up, Marcy isn't feeling well waiting."

 **Marceline:** "Bonnie! How long we will wait for Finn and the others?"

 **PB:** "Just 1 minute, and they will arrive."

 **PB** : "Hurry up! I'll call you back later."

 **The phone beeped endlessly.**

 **Finn walked to the other room.**

 **Finn:** "Let's go guys!"

 **Everyone:** "Yeah!"

 **So everyone goes outside and Jake tranforms into a huge dog.**

 **Jake:** "Hop in!"

 **And they journey through the Candy Kingdom then after few minutes they arrived.**

 **PB:** "Finally!"

 **Finn:** "Sorry for the delayed arrival, so what is the biz Peebs?"

 **PB:** "Yeah so I called everyone in Ooo, they would help us in our way, take this GPS receiver, my navigation staff will help us locate the mysterious mountain to find that Elixir."

 **Finn:** "Hmm...what is that mountain that you would get the Elixir."

 **PB:** "I think it's Mt. Mayhem."

 **Finn:** "What kind of mountain name was that?"

 **PB:** "It's a mountain that was used to lived from the prehistoric humans, it's like old generation of us, but that mountain was destroyed in the middle of the Ice Age, and then until today, no human or species can ever step foot on that place because it's full of evil creatures and monsters that no ordinary hero can defeat."

 **Finn:** "No worries PB, we can handle that, even in the toughtest of all things."

 **PB was worried.**

 **PB:** "You don't understand."

 **Finn:** "Why?"

 **PB:** "Because if you trapped into that place, you will die from darkness, that place is so very dark, that you can't even see it in a night googles."

 **PB:** "Luckily, they have a weakness, which is light. If the monster exposes to the light, they will burned like a toast."

 **PB:** "That's why I bought Flame Princess for you journey, you don't wanna capture in the dark don't you and besides you two are a match."

 **Jake teasing on Finn...again.**

 **Jake:** "Dude, you are making the right move there."

 **Finn:** "Shut up, man! I don't have the right mood for this."

 **Jake:** "I mean, she could be useful man, just accept it okay."

 **Finn:** "Okay, guess we have no choice."

 **Finn goes to Flame Princess.**

 **Finn:** "Um, hi FP!"

 **Flame Princess:** "Hi Finn! I'm so glad to see you today, I see you finished packing up your things?"

 **Finn:** "Ughh...yeah, yeah just finished packing up, well PB said that you want to come with us."

 **Flame Princess:** "I heard about that, it's looks like you need me to slay some beasts."

 **Finn:** "Yes, something like that."

 **Flame Princess:** "Now it's the good time to get up and go, you ready Finn."

 **Finn:** "I was born ready, FP! Always."

 **Fern:** "Finn! All of your stuff is ready, PB is calling you right now!"

 **Everyone comes to PB for the announcement.**

 **PB:** "Alright everybody, the mountain is only 5,000 kilometers away from Ooo, so our journey will lasted for 30 days, so better get ready."

 **Marceline:** "But what happends if we can't go back after 30 days?"

 **PB:** "Then the whole time and the Time Wizard will take control of the multiverse, meaning we're getting pooched by this, that's why we need to keep moving."

 **Finn called everbody.**

 **Finn:** "Guys, we've got company!"

 **Finn gets the binoculars and zooms in, they have thick clouds of dust and they saw the.**

 **Finn:** "Time Wizard Incoming!"

 **PB:** "Time Wizard! How did he know our plans."

 **Finn:** "I don't know, but it's gotten way more critical right now."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Woo! I like the part when Finn blushed on Flame Princess because he has feelings for her that he did not want to say, even after the break in Frost and Fire episode, I like those couple, I watch Adventure Time videos on Finn and FP and these two are a perfect match, this is I wanted to see it, I saw in the comics, their first adventure together...but no choice, all of it are canons and stuff except the other episodes and the comic...I will continue in the next chapter don't worry.**

 **"Sometimes love can be broken, but it can be replaced from your faith."**

 **GG ;)**


	7. Broken Fragments

**YO! I'M BACK!**

 **Sorry I can't make because my exams are coming and having a rest for tomorrow but before that, I wanted to give thanks for reading my story because we reached 600+ views and 300+ visitors in 3 months, a huge milestone, thanks for all your support and I just wanna say keep reading this and I will continue to write great new stories for all of you!**

 **Now please, enjoy this story and I'll see y'all later ;)**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 7: Broken Fragments

 **Meanwhile at the Dark Cave where Time Wizard lives.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Gah! That Finn boy is irritating, what's wrong with him, all I wanted to ask is to rule that whole planet then he rejected me like that."

 **Time Wizard:** "Guess I need is how to forcefully defeat that Finn boy and get the Ultimate Power and destroy the entire cosmos."

 **Time Wizard goes to the table and then he hover a crystal ball to see what's happening to Finn and others then he said the magic word.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Oh! Crystal Ball! Show me what's happening to Finn boy, For I will destroy him once and for all!"

 **The crystal ball was filled with magic smoke and then he looked what's happening in the Candy Kingdom where Finn and the others are having in their secret meeting.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Hmm...I wonder what they are doing?"

 **Time Wizard watched the crystal ball, slowly widening his eyes as he knew what will happened next.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Ohh...I see what you up too Finn boy."

 **Time Wizard created a bunch of fragment soldiers and call the army, ready to destroy Finn.**

 **Time Wizard:** "My fellow fragment army, today I know how to defeat that irritating Finn boy for good, you've must listen all of my instructions carefully, and today we shall not fall for peace, we shall rise our DESTRUCTION!"

 **The fragment army shouted victoriously then the Time Wizard is ready for a warzone before Finn and his friends goes to the mountain to find the Elixir of Time.**

 **NOW FOR THE PRESENT!**

 **Finn:** "Um...guys we've got company!"

 **PB:** "What is it Finn!"

 **Finn:** "Oh my glob!'

 **Finn shocked that Time Wizard is coming.**

 **Finn:** "It's the Time Wizard! And they have a huge number of enemies!"

 **PB** : "What! How did they knew our plans!"

 **Finn** : "I don't know, but I think it's a sign for blewing up our plan!"

 **Finn:** "We need to get ready!"

 **Finn:** "PB! Get everyone to safety, the rest of you, we must fight and get that Elixir!"

 **Everyone:** "Okay!"

 **Time Wizard starts to shout at the Candy Kingdom.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Finn the Human! I should must say "Finn boy!" You shouldn't hurt the most powerful being in the entire cosmos, but you disgraced me for trading our promises, come out and let us destroy you for what you have done!"

 **Time Wizard waited for the engaged but suddenly.**

 **Finn jumped to Time Wizards back!**

 **Time Wizard:** "Oooof!"

 **PB:** "Everyone! Charge!"

 **Finn's friends engaged into battle but Finn and Time Wizard are having a beatdown.**

 **Finn:** "Time Wizard! That is the last time you wanna go crazy on yourself."

 **Time Wizard:** "I'm not crazy! I'm just enjoying destroying universes and the rebuilt it from myself to scratch."

 **Finn** : "Gah! Your wrong dude! Destroying universes and rebuilt yourself is bunkers, you just wanna erase all existence in order to have an evil army then hurting others to get that Ultimate Power."

 **Time Wizard:** "Yes! That's what I wanted Finn boy, If you know where to find that power, I might as well share it with you, that power is the center of the whole new dimension, and I want to live with it to the fullest."

 **Time Wizard:** "Now tell me or you will die from extinction!"

 **Finn:** "Never dude! Not even a thousand years!"

 **Finn:** "Rrrraaah!"

 **Finn makes an another uppercut to Time Wizard...LOL!**

 **Time Wizard:** "Oooof!"

 **The war was over and Time Wizard's army was all defeated, because Finn has only one goal in mind...TO PROTECT OOO!**

 **Time Wizard:** "Why! Why did you do this to me?!"

 **Finn:** "You wanna know why? Because I got friends that always willing to protect me and guide me to great heights, and I don't accept that offer, because I got to explore and learn more from this enchanted place, and no evil person will step foot and destroy the living things around him, that is why I sacrifice my life for the safety of others and bring peace to this place, that is why they called me the Hero of Ooo and you should know that!"

 **Time Wizard:** "Rrrrraaaah! You irritating boy! I don't care your precious planet, I will literally destroy this planet soon, mark my words Finn boy! You should be ready for my destruction, I will be back!"

 **The war is over and Finn thinks that Time Wizard will be coming back again.**

 **Ice King (Simon):** "Woah! Sheesh, guess that guy will not coming back again. Hey Finn wanna go fast lunch with me, so hungry today, I didn't eat in 3 days because I've been doing some of my work."

 **Finn:** "Maybe later Simon, you should go back, I will stay here after my "critical thoughts" about that wizard guy AGAIN!"

 **Ice King (Simon):** "Well ok, call me if you are hungry, see ya!"

 **Finn waves Ice King goodbye then Shermy and Beth goes to him.**

 **Shermy:** "Hey! Finn! What's with the frowny face huh, come on you've defeated the Time Wizard guy, you should be happy about that."

 **Finn:** "You don't understand."

 **Shermy:** "Why?"

 **Finn:** "Because it will repeat and repeat again until he gets that control of the entire cosmos, I have to literally destroy him for good, I don't wanna abandon and stuck here forever. we should always ready or it will be the end of it and the entire planet."

 **Shermy:** "Well you have a point, but we were just teleported to assist you from you friends but I get it now, you have your own life to treasured it forever and I know what will your destiny takes you and stuff like that but it's okay, we were here for you bro, Beth and I have some plans on how to defeat that guy."

 **Finn:** "Wait! You have plans on how to defeat them."

 **Shermy** : "Yeah, maybe later because this is a secret!"

 **Finn:** "Well okay, make sure it's really good."

 **Shermy:** "Don't worry Finn! We can work this out."

 **Finn:** "Thanks! Shermy."

 **Jake and Flame Princess goes to Finn in the dawning sunset view.**

 **Jake and FP:** "Finn!"

 **Finn:** "Jake! Phoebe!"

 **Finn hugged at Jake and FP well, Finn has a tinfoil in his bag, so her wrapped himself then hugged at FP.**

 **Flame Princess:** "Oh Finn! I'm so glad you are alive, did you defeat that evil dork."

 **Finn:** "Yeah, but he will be back soon, but for now we should keep going and get that thingy so these two can go home."

 **Jake:** "Well, we need some assistance for our adventure so."

 **Finn:** "We should join them."

 **Finn:** "Hey Dudes, wanna come along with us?"

 **Shermy:** "Umm, do we have to join them Beth?"

 **Beth:** "Yes, Shermy, we should really join them so we can go home, I miss my books for a while now."

 **Shermy:** "Oh...there you go with some books again, do you really like reading that much?"

 **Beth:** "Yes, I mean come on, books are not evil nor evil books, because well, don't you ever read one of these because it will make you cry like a baby and making irritated just like Time Wizard."

 **Shermy:** "Ok, but anyway, we should keep moving, for real this time."

 **END...**

 **Hah...do you think this is the end of their adventure, I will make it a 20 chapter story from myself, because that is my goal, for this story to have EXTREME! climaxes or something elsewhere in between, so my final exam is coming this week but I will be back after my 3 days of mind-bending tests, pls give support this story and hopefully I will pass this!**

 **See ya in the next chapter :)**


	8. Envisioned Future

**Hello Everyone...delay again after the final exams, just rested a little bit to calm my mind out and also it's almost graduating to HS and go to Senior year...The end is nearing for me to move on on my serious life, but I will continue making this story for you guys so you don't get bored.**

 **Anyway, the story continues of their adventuring in the mountain, after fighting the Time Wizard, hope you enjoy this :)**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 8: Envisioned Future

 **Finn and the others are heading now to the mountain where the Elixir of Time was there, they split into groups earlier after the fight, Finn is sitting next to Flame Princess while the rest has some relaxation going onto Jake back.**

 **Finn:** *deep breaths* "You know what, it seems very calm to just doing nothing, you know, not to be distracted to others, see the skies, whistling the grass."

 **FP:** "Yeah! I kind of like this kind of mood."

 **Finn:** "Wait? You do."

 **FP:** "Yes...I was so busy with my people, doing honest things all over the fire kingdom, I was so stressed out a little bit when bad things are coming."

 **Finn:** "Being a leader is hard, but you can used to it after few days ruling your peeps, also if you have time to rest, you should really doing this."

 **FP:** "Well, I haven't exploring much outside of my kingdom, except for the dungeon part, that was really cool...I, I mean very awesome."

 **Finn:** "Ooohhh..."

 **Jake and the others are looking at Finn.**

 **Everyone:** "Oooo...Hoohoohoo."

 **Finn:** "Guys! Can you please stop, that's the third time you did to me you know."

 **Jake:** "Dude...calm down, we can't resist having talking of FP all the time, after you messed up to Bubblegum the last time you talked to her."

 **Finn:** "Please, we're just friends."

 **Jake:** "But you thinking about her right now...Hehehehe."

 **Finn punched Jake onto his shoulder.**

 **Jake:** "Owww!"

 **Shermy saw something.**

 **Shermy:** "Guys! I think I saw something!"

 **Finn:** "What was that?!"

 **Finn shocked as they have two roads, one of which is evil and the other was good. They don't know nowhere to go, so they decide to go on a different direction.**

 **Fern:** "Well...bunkers dude."

 **Finn** : "We should see it on our map, got a extra in case someone's messed up."

 **Beth:** "The mountain is not very far from what we have located, so it must easy to us to find it."

 **Finn gets the map and then locates an easy way to go into the dark forest.**

 **Finn:** "Lemme see here...seems we were only have a mile away until we get packed up for the night."

 **Finn finds a place to stay there for one night to get some rest after their journey.**

 **Finn:** "There! I found something awesome, and glob! They even have hot springs."

 **Beth:** "Woah! What kind of hot springs?"

 **Finn:** "It's called the um..."Alto's Resort"? I don't know, it's kinda like a resort, but with so many hot springs."

 **Jake:** "Now that's cool dude, but why something weird like a resort doing in the middle of the creepy forest?"

 **Finn:** "Because it's mysterious...I should say it's cool if we stayed for a little while later."

 **Jake:** "I hope so, does it have everything?"

 **Finn:** "Yeah! Even the rooms look nice and clean too."

 **Jake:** "Just make sure that place isn't evil."

 **Fern:** "Okay...Umm can you reserve it now?"

 **Finn:** "Yes! It's reserved."

 **Shermy:** "YES! Free hot springs!"

 **FP:** "Ehem..."

 **Finn:** "Oh...almost forgot, you hate water even it's hot."

 **Fern:** "Well...what should we do with her?"

 **Finn:** "Guess, we should stay her in the cabin, and make our way in the hot springs, wooo!"

 **Finn:** "FP, you should stay at the cabin first, if you are okay with that."

 **FP:** "It's ok...I'm just gonna play some games there."

 **Finn:** "There some free games there."

 **Finn:** "Well, let's get some rest to the hot springs for the night."

 **Everyone:** "Yeah!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Man...I've just delayed 4+ days to think the plot, it's gonna take forever to write down from scratch, anyway I've got something on the next story, if I finished all of the chapters...Please like the story and I'll see you next time.**

 **Onto the next chapter...sorry if it is so boring.**

 **I'm bored today about my summer and my graduation to start my senior high life ;)**


	9. Midnight Campers

**Hi!**

 **Just got finished my another story, so it's good...Also it's summer...time to get boring again.**

 **Please read ;)**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 9: Midnight Campers

 **Finn and the others are going to the bright brown big resort known as "Alto's Resort" to stay there for the day, There going on the entrance and Finn called PB to stay there too for 1 night.**

 **Finn:** "Come on, guys! I'm gonna call PB first, see if it's okay."

 **Finn gets the holographic gem that PB previously given to him, he calls through it and it starts beeping.**

 ***Ringing! Ringing! Ringing!***

 **PB:** "Oh! Hey Finn, where are you guys, I've been looking for you and are you lost down here?"

 **Finn:** "I'm okay PB! Were here at some kind of resort, It's seems kinda fun here, I might just send you the location here, we might stay rested for a day, wanna come?"

 **PB:** "Well...yeah, does it have anything?"

 **Finn:** "Yes! They have hot springs too."

 **Jake:** "And games, and food, and..."

 **Finn:** "Okay! Jake! Stop dude."

 **PB:** "Ok! Finn, send us your coordinates now, we'll be here for around a few minutes, see ya!"

 **Finn:** "Okay PB! See ya."

 **FP:** "Where are they right now Finn?"

 **Finn:** "I don't know, they are still in the forest, but I hope they will arrive safely, come let's go inside...I'm starving right now."

 **Jake:** "Yeah! Free hot springs!"

 **Shermy:** "Wow...this place is so awsome, I can't wait to adventure with them, I'm so lucky."

 **Shermy was excited.**

 **Beth:** "Yeah, but we need to hurry up, we've got few more days or else we will be dumped in this dimesion forever."

 **Shermy:** "Nah...It's gonna be fine, Beth! We'll get out of this place once that some random dude will kill us all."

 **Beth:** "It better be finished Shermy...you promised."

 **Shermy:** "I promise."

 **Fern:** "It's not gonna be easy to go back now."

 **Beth:** "What is it Fern? Why isn't easy to go back to our dimension?"

 **Fern:** "It's totes bad, man, you should stay here."

 **Beth:** "Why?"

 **Fern:** "The only way to go back home is to get the Elixir, that's the key to go back to your dimension, and Time Wizard has the power to control different timescapes, so if you go back now, the time will be disrupt and will turn it to dust...literally disappear to the cosmos."

 **Beth:** "Aha...I see what you getting."

 **Fern:** "Yup."

 **Finn:** "Yo! Watcha doin guys, don't just stand there! Wanna eat dibs?"

 **Fern:** "Oh yeah! Dibs!"

 ***Meanwhile at the forest***

 **PB:** "Mmmm."

 **Marcy:** "Bonnie! Why the frowny face, is something wrong."

 **PB:** "Yeah, I just, thinking about Finn."

 **Marcy:** "About FP, dude you dumped him a lot."

 **PB:** "No! I'm not, it's just, I can't say about my feelings to him, and I not tolerate about their relationship to Finn and FP, they are too dangerous to become each other like this."

 **Marcy:** "Hmmm...well guess you can't stop him now."

 **PB:** "Yeah, guess I blew it."

 **Marcy:** "Don't worry, Bonnie, maybe in the meantime you can get Finn back, have fun with your friendship."

 **PB:** "Your right! Guess I should stick to that, for a moment."

 **Marcy:** "Glad to help."

 **While PB and the others are on their way to where Finn was located. Then after that, the wheel just got loose, and PB checks with it.**

 **PB:** "Woah! What the glob?"

 **Marcy:** "What happened? Is something duped us?"

 **PB:** "Nah! Just a loosen bolt in the wheel, gonna fix this ASAP."

* **Meanwhile at Finn's***

 **Finn:** "Man, PB is tooking so long here."

 **Jake:** "Call her, dude."

 ***Ringing! Ringing! Ringing!***

 **Finn:** "PB! Where are you guys?"

 **PB:** "Well...on the forest, we're stuck here for a while, the wheel loosened the bolt so I had to make maintenance by myself."

 **Finn:** "Do you need a lift or what? I can seriously help you."

 **PB:** "No! I can handle it Finn."

 **Finn:** "Well...if you need anything, just call okay."

 **PB** : "Well okay, just give us a minute here, because we're almost there."

 **Finn:** "See ya!"

 **Jake:** "So?"

 **Finn:** "She seems fine...just get maintenance because of the loose wheel."

 **Jake:** "Hmmm..."

 ***Meanwhile at PB***

 **Marcy:** "You finished?"

 **PB** : "Yeah! Let's go!"

 **So PB and the others are on their way, then finally they arrived where Finn and the team are having a good rest.**

 **PB:** "Finally! Were here!"

 **Marcy:** "Huh...guess Finn found the right place for us, nice."

 **PB's team are going in to the entrance door, until they saw Finn and the others are having dinner.**

 **Finn:** "Hey PB! Guess you made it...took ya so long."

 **PB:** "Yeah, just got bumped it up, this place is awesome by the way."

 **Finn:** "Come on! Let's eat first and after that we're going to the hot springs."

 **Jake:** "Yay! Hot springs!"

 **PB:** "Hmm...that's sounds cool but I got to fix the carriage outside, seems duped up when we got here, just for safety."

 **Finn:** "Okay...just go over to the hot springs after that."

 **Marcy:** "I'm just gonna go with Finn too...It's really cold outside, just gonna refresh myself."

 **PB:** "Okay, but I really gotta fix first

 **So PB goes outside to fix the carriage, while the others after their dinner they go to the hot springs for some relaxation, then PB later joined to them.**

 **Then they gather around and rest at the main room, then they are having conversation for a minute.**

 **And then they are packing up their bedding sheets and they say good night to each other, then one night later. PB was woken up by a weird noise, someone is spying on them. So she investigate by herself around the hall, turning her flashlight on.**

 **PB:** "Hello? I know you are spoofing."

 **PB shocked on what she sees.**

 **PB:** "Gah! Finn!?"

 **Finn:** "PB! What are you doin around here?"

 **PB:** "Um...nothing, look there was a weird noise outside and I don't know who that guy is?"

 **Finn:** "You should have told me? Where is he anyway?"

 **Finn:** "I don't know? Are you imagining or something?"

 **PB:** "No, Finn! I'm not."

 **Finn:** "Then I'll help you, just gonna wake FP for this, stay here."

 **PB:** "Okay! Just get back here safely, before that thing came back."

 **Finn called FP to asssit them in the dark hall, then the three explore and find the guy who has spying on them.**

 **PB:** "Where is that guy?"

 **Finn:** "Don't worry PB! Were gotta find that creep, by the way, the hot spring was really good, and warm."

 **PB:** "Yeah...we had a good relaxation at that time, heh, I wish we are living in a simple, quiet place like this. But no thanks because this place is creepy."

 **Finn:** "Lucky for us, Flame Princess is right here, so it should be fine if I slay this dude for sure."

 **FP:** "Wait a minute, what is that dude who was trying to spy you?"

 **PB:** "I don't really know? But I'm sure it's one of Time Wizard's mischiefs, something's not really good today."

 **Finn, FP and PB and the others are having on the run who is spying at them in the middle of the night, they needed to go low and sense if it weird. But can they find it before sunrise.**

 **-END-**

 **Sorry for another delay guys...I'm thinking something about my point of view and I can't think anything because my mind is bunkers for the day, also I typed on a mechanical keyboard, so I've got comfortable typing on this.**

 **Peace ;)**


	10. Stalked

**Okay...so um, my story is kinda not having a good part since my last release, so I'm gonna use my effort and also my imagination to my chapter today.**

 **Sorry for the delay and sorry for waiting so much.**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 10: Stalked

 **Finn, PB and FP are altogether at the hallway and talked what happened.**

 **Finn:** "Who is that guy that snoop you?"

 **PB:** "I really don't know, but I don't think this place is full of evil?"

 **Finn:** "Hmm...when was the last time you saw that guy?"

 **PB:** "About a minute ago, I was going out to the washroom and when I got out to the hallway suddenly someone's trying to stalk me, I tried to see around, but he is gone, probably it was Time Wizard's goons.

 **Finn:** "Woah! Time Wizard has goons, they must have a backup plan for that.

 **PB:** "But we need to follow him, might give us some info on where he is hiding at."

 **Finn:** "Good point PB, but how are we supposed to find his hiding place if he keeps rushing things like that?"

 **PB thinks and she remembers something.**

 **PB:** "Aha! I've got a machine out of my bag, and it totes freaking cool. Just stay there you two, gonna grab my equipment, be right back."

 **PB ran off to her room and Finn and FP are waiting at the hallway.**

 **Finn:** "Ughhh...why did I wake in the middle of the night."

 **Finn was talking while he is in a smirking expression because of his sleep.**

 **Finn:** "Wow, I never thought that PB was doing weird things out of her head, because someone was trying to snoop her, guess can't be helped then."

 **Suddenly a huge footstep was coming out of the room, somewhat scary.**

 **Finn:** "Hey! I heard your footstep dude, show yourself."

 **Finn was zooming his eyes that there was a stalker that PB is talking about, but when he saw was Beth is gonna go something at the hallway.**

 **Finn:** "Wait, Beth!"

 **Beth:** "Oh! Hey, Finn! Whatcha doing in the middle of the hallway, did you know it's 12 midnight."

 **Finn:** "Wha? Oh, sorry about that, but what are you doing in the middle of the night."

 **Beth:** "I was just getting my milk in the fridge in the ground floor, I can't sleep peacefully without that, what are you doing ahnging around the hallway, are you two dating our something?"

 **Finn blushed a little bit at Flame Princess.**

 **Finn:** "No! I was...well, we are hanging around because we can't sleep either, so..."

 **Beth:** "Ehh...ok, guess I gonna get the cold milk downstairs, hope you two are having fun around the hallway."

 **Finn:** "Yeah! Thanks for the word, Beth."

 **So Finn waved at Beth and after a few minutes, PB is back with his bag and carrying around his mysterious machine.**

 **PB:** "Got it, guys!"

 **Finn:** "Wow...guess your fast enough to get your things, and what are you holding anyway?"

 **PB:** "Oh, that! This is the stalk detector, it's still work in progress, but it's ready for this kind of situations."

 **Finn:** "That's cool, but how are you gonna operate it?"

 **PB:** "It's a secret Finn, I will demonstrate to you once we find that creep da loop."

 **Finn:** "Then, okay! Let's get that stalker."

 **The three goes to the hallway and PB have a map to explore the place even more.**

 **1 hour later.**

 **Finn:** "PB! Where are we right now? Kinda tired for having a walk around here."

 **PB:** "Hmm...It seems we were almost at the dark side of the hallway, were almost there, Finn."

 **Finn:** "Alright, I gave up walking after we arrive!"

 **Finn continued to walk but after a few minutes, they finally arrive at their destination.**

 **Finn:** "Guys, let's just take a moment, I'm literally done here."

 **PB:** "Hold a minute, guys! Got a reading from my scanner."

 **Finn:** "What is it?"

 **PB:** "I think there's a secret door around here, must be his hideout, you two guys just stay there safe, ok. I'm gonna find the key for this thing."

 **Finn:** "Yes, Finally! We can sit, good luck out there."

 **Finn and FP are sitting while PB tries to find the hidden door that leads to the stalker's hideout.**

 **FP:** "I'm kinda tired with all that walking around here that we didn't know."

 **FP:** "I don't know why she was so scared and all of the sudden, we must find who was watching over her. That dude literally..."

 **FP shocked until the spy saw his two eyes.**

 **FP:** "PB! I think I saw the guy."

 **PB:** "You saw him! Just keep him busy."

 **Finn:** "What the glob!"

 **Finn:** "Don't worry, I got this!"

 **Finn makes his first attack to the spy, but he is so fast than him, so he run until he makes tired, losing speed against the guy.**

 **Finn:** "Glob! That guy was fast."

 **FP:** "Are you okay, Finn!"

 **Finn:** "Yup, just got a little tired of all that running, but dang man."

 **FP:** "PB! Are you done globbing around that secret door?"

 **PB:** "Aaanndd...done, come on!"

 **FP:** "Come on, Finn, can you still walk."

 **Finn:** "Yes...just go with PB. I will catch you up later."

 **FP:** "Wait, what!"

 **Finn goes to the secret door but she pushes onto the entrance and Finn will fight with the guy when he comes back.**

 **FP:** "Finn! What the?!"

 **Finn:** "Just go without me."

 **The trio heard that the spy will come back in revenge.**

 **Finn:** "I will hold off this guy, while you find that mysery of yours. Don't worry, I can handle it."

 **PB:** "But if you injured, what will you..."

 **She splits her sentence and then he attacks Finn.**

 **Finn:** "Just go!"

 **Finn closes the secret door and dodges a weapon.**

 **FP:** "No, Finn!"

 **PB:** "Phoebe, we need to go now!"

 **FP:** "I can't go without Finn, what if something glob bad is gonna happen to him, I gonna go back."

 **PB:** "Phoebe! Listen to me, Finn can handle the glob by himself, he always do his duty to protect us, now you have a choice, do you wanna come with me and see who is responsible with this mess, or get back to Finn and you two will die?"

 **FP:** "I...well, okay, but make sure will get to Finn."

 **PB:** "Okay, we'll get back to Finn later after that."

 **They agree to each other meanwhile while Finn was having a fight between the spy.**

 **Finn:** "Okay, show yourself dude, I know you are peeping at PB because you wanna hear our plans."

 ***evil laughs***

 **Finn:** "Is your boss, the Time Wizard who are causing this?"

 ***evil laughs***

 **Finn:** "Hmm...fine, guess I have to use plan B."

 **Finn grabs his bag and unleashes his sword and uses some of his tech from PB.**

 ***Flashback***

 **Finn:** "Huh? What's that?"

 **PB:** "It's a invisible goggles, if you wear them, it will automatically see all the invisible things around you, just don't abuse my invention, okay."

 **Finn:** "Okay, so I just wear them, then after that I can see the invisible things around me."

 **PB:** "But only for emergency uses only, Finn. Just go and fight that dude, while the two of us find that other guy who is peeping me through the night, and be careful out there."

 **Finn nodded.**

 ***Flashback Ended***

 **PB:** "Oh, Finn, be careful with that guy."

 **Finn:** "Alright, now I've found you."

 **Finn uses his goggles and his sword to position the target then he threw at the invisible guy in just one hit, luckily he's not dead, instead his cloak was stuck.**

 **Unknown Guy:** "Aghh...eeghh...eghh!"

 **Finn:** "Ok...I've got few questions for you before I slash your cloak more, first where is Time Wizard?"

 **Unknown Guy:** "I don't know?"

 **Finn slashed his sword again.**

 **Finn:** "Where the glob is he? Why he did commanded you to sneak us, huh?"

 **Unknown Guy:** "Ok! Ok! My master commanded me to spy you because he was willing to destroy you all."

 **Finn:** "What destroy?"

 **Unknown Guy:** "Destroy all heroes."

 **Finn:** "What? I don't get that?"

 **Unknown Guy:** "Look, my master wants to eliminate you into dust, if he gets the power of the elixir, all beings of the universe and also the guardians of every planet, and that's you, will come to the brink from destruction and also, rule the entire galaxy, he told me that I should sneak on you and your friends to know your weaknesses, that is why I tried spying your friend and write all of my data, so please don't kill me..."

 **Finn:** "Where's your data by the way."

 **Unknown Guy:** "It's in my bag, on the side, there's a tablet."

 **Finn tries to grab the enemy's bag and found the tablet that all the data that Time Wizard was needed.**

 **Finn:** "Okay! The data is in there? Let see that donkus have."

 **Finn opens the enemy's tablet and saw the data.**

 **Finn:** "What?!"

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Sorry guys for the delay...just watching anime over the past weeks and still didn't get the new chapter in time.**

 **Don't worry! I will continue next time, I will find my ideas first before I will move on...**

 **Peace :)**


	11. Blackout

**Hi guys...I'm back again, I know you are waiting for this, but let's go!**

 **NOTICE: I may have some work on my two stories so it's hard for me to make it at the same time, also I will arrange this plot more so you can enjoy reading to it.**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 11: Blackout

 **After the incident that Finn made a beatdown from his Time Wizard's goons, he search the info that he is looking to right now.**

 **Finn:** "Man! Can you believe this glob, All he has left was that he was searching for our weaknesses, what a weirdo."

 **Meanwhile.**

 ***Ringing***

 **PB:** "Woah! Hold up, FP!"

 **FP:** "What is it?"

 **PB:** "It's Finn! He's alive!"

 **FP:** "Really?!"

 **PB:** "Wait, it's calling."

 **PB:** "Hello?"

 **Finn:** "Yo! PB! It's Finn here, just got slayed the monster earlier, I'll be catching you right now, so stay safe, oh did you find the snooper already?"

 **PB:** "No! But were going to his lair and beat him, did you find any clues?"

 **Finn:** " All I find here is our weaknesses, it looks like Time Wizard has found a way to beat us really easily. Sending to you right now."

 **PB looks to her cellphone to check.**

 **PB:** "What the glob?!"

 **Finn:** "Yeah! Pretty weird right, oh if you find the guy that snoop you, don't engage, just wait for me and together we can defeat that creep, okay."

 **PB:** "Okay! Just be careful out there."

 **Finn:** "I will, Finn out!"

 **FP:** "So?"

 **PB:** "We'll wait for Finn, if the monster finds out that were here, were done for it."

 **FP:** "What? We can't just stand here and wait for Finn, why did you just go for it."

 **PB:** "No, we can't, what if the monster is too hard to beat or could be worse, sets us a trap here and we'll die."

 **FP:** "Well, you have a point, but?"

 **PB:** "Let's just stay still for a moment, don't go overboard yourself."

 **So the two must go to the depths of the mysterious black cave, it's dark and it's too hard for them to find the guy that snoop him, luckily FP glows brighter with her flames, and guides the road while Finn is on his way to see those two.**

 **Finn:** "Hmm..."

 **Finn found a mysterious gem-looking thing that he is holding from his hand, he puts onto his green backpack and he ran as fast as he could.**

 **Meanwhile at PB and FP trying to walk a few hours later, finally they find the secret lair that PB is trying to pursuit him.**

 **PB:** "Finally!"

 **The two hide in the big rock and wait for the opportunity to find the enemy.**

 **He calls to Finn, and she was worried that he will be okay, ready from his preperation of the enemy.**

 **PB:** "Finn! Good glob, you're alive, what happened?"

 **Finn:** "I'm okay, just stay there, I'll catch you up later."

 **The signal is too weak, that's why it's cut the call, all they can do is to wait until Finn arrives...well sort of.**

 **PB:** "Hey, FP, got some plans for..."

 **PB was shocked with FP, she engaged there when she talks with Finn.**

 **FP:** "Come out, you spy! I know you sneak PB out of his room."

 **FP shocked at the enemy for a surprise attack.**

 **FP:** "Ahhh!"

 **PB:** "Woah! It's FP! I told her not to engage."

 **PB ran at FP to save her.**

 **PB:** "Yup...I should have listened to you."

 **PB:** "Wait a minute, what happened to you?"

 **FP:** "I was just trying to search the entire room, and somebody tried to ambush my flames with water."

 **PB:** "Wha? Who did to you?"

 **FP:** "It's..."

 **PB heard a voice, and realized that is the real FP.**

 **(Real) FP:** "PB! That's not me! Get out of here."

 **PB:** "Wait? What the? Woaaaahhh?!"

 **PB saw that was the another cloak guy that he was in duplicate of FP, and punch him in the face.**

 **PB and FP ran at the cave's exit to leave.**

 **PB:** "What the glob is really happening."

 **FP:** "No time! We gotta move, NOW!"

 **The cloak enemy whistles and called some backup, and he rises a big-cycloped giant monster on his way to destroy them.**

 **FP:** "Hold up, we got incoming."

 **PB:** "I told you not to do this kind of glob, where are you at that time."

 **FP:** "Long story, but I kinda hang of it since I'm gone, and then I found what you looking for."

 **Cloak guy:** "Since you wreck my things, and entered my prohibited property, I'm gonna kill you guys with extreme prejudice, Montana! Get this guys out and smash them into dust."

 **PB and FP dodges at the movement of the monster and FP straightfowarding her fire powers at the cyclops, meanwhile PB has some sick big guns at her disposal, shooting the big monster down.**

 **PB:** "Aghhh! It's too tough."

 **FP:** "Keep going until Finn arrives."

 **After a long fight with the monster, they are so exhausted too much, and FP is neglecting her fire powers.**

 **FP:** "Uhh ohh, I'm all out of juice."

 **PB:** "Me either, no ammo for me."

 **FP:** "Well, I think this is it. It's all my fault that I was so carelessly searching that dude earlier, guess Finn will never be so proud for being such a great adventurer."

 **PB:** "Don't say such things like that, Finn always helps us remember, so trust him."

 **FP nodded and began to wait the opportunity to wait Finn, since they both like each other with him.**

 **Cloak guy:** "Now DIE!"

 **Finn:** "Oh no, you didn't!"

 **Finn slayed into action as he slash the cyclops in one swoop, and FP was in a moment right now.**

 **PB:** "See, I told ya he will arrive shortly."

 **Finn:** "Yeah, who's ready to slay some monsters right now, yeah boi!"

 **FP:** "I really like this guy so much."

 **Finn goes back down safely and the cloak guy just standing over here.**

 **Cloak guy:** "Umm...I gotta go, bye!"

 **Finn:** "Where do you think you're going, huh."

 **Finn gets the cloak guy and asks him some questions.**

 **Finn:** "Okay, I've got some questions for you before I let you go."

 **Cloak guy:** "So, you don't wanna kill me, is that all."

 **Finn:** "Yeah, but you're going to jail if you don't answer my questions properly, where is Time Wizard, right now!"

 **Cloak guy:** "Ohhh! Please, please, don't put you sword in my face. I don't know about his attributes, but I know his place, he's in the dark mountains, you will never ever survive in that place, I promise, you won't like it."

 **The cloak guy was scared to death, but Finn knows the way so he let him go.**

 **Finn:** "Hmmm...okay, guess I can let you go, but you're going to jail and think about what you have done."

 **Cloak guy:** "Okay, Fine! I accept your apology."

 **Finn:** "Good!"

 **FP:** "Finn!"

 **Finn:** "Hey, FP, man I told youy guys not to..."

 **Flame Princess hugged Finn, luckily, her powers is still neglected for all her fight at the monster that they face.**

 **FP:** "I was so worried about you, I thought you will not coming back to save us."

 **Finn blushing his face.**

 **Finn:** "Umm...yeah, I was really worried about you, and what happened to you, your skin is kinda pale and cold, you doused something didn't you."

 **FP:** "No! This time I use my powers, but I overdid it for some weird reason, never mind that."

 **PB is still really jealous at him, until.**

 **FP:** "PB helped me to slay that monster for good, and she has given me some tips about adventuring."

 **PB:** "Wait, you really."

 **FP winked.**

 **Finn:** "Okay, okay, I've got some awesome clues to defeat that donkus and get the Elixir in no time, so how about we get back our place and see it."

 **FP:** "Yeah, kinda exhausted today."

 **The three went back to their place and relaxed for a bit, but meanwhile at Time Wizard's place.**

 **Time Wizard:** "Gahhh! He defeat my goons today, glob it Finn."

 **The assistant:** "Boss, we still have many strong goons left at your disposal."

 **Time Wizard:** "Yes, yes, I know! Unleash the other one, this time I will not slip my shoulders onto him."

 **The assistant:** "Copy that, Boss, engaging the next goon."

 **Time Wizard:** "Let's see if you can handle it boy, by the time that Elixir is mine, I will rule your whole planet and destroy it permanently."

 **DONE!**

 **-END OF CHAPTER 11-**

 **There, I hope you like this one, please support my stories and by the way, I've gonna update my other tiny mishaps of other chapters on this one, I will check and sorry for the late release guys, I forgot about that, since I was watching YouTube everyday and also watching anime.**

 **;)**


	12. Lost

**Hi, guys! So I have many work in school but I have entered Senior High last June 17th and I didn't have the time to create an another one, I apologize, but now it's the time to continue the next one, which I kinda wanted to make it more sense to the story, I'm sucked at this but It's worth it!**

 **UPDATE: Um...I've got too many assignments and projects to make and finished this week, and I really need to take a break because I really need to work my priority on my work in school so I'll stop here from this story, Don't worry I will continue and I will not quitting it!**

 **SO MANY WORK TO DO AND SO LONG THAT I DELAY IN HERE!**

 **I'll hope you enjoy and see you at the next chapter.**

(Leap Through Time)

Chapter 12: Lost

 **Finn, PB and FP are resting in the main room after the tragedy, the others shocked what happened to them as PB tell something about Time Wizards goons.**

 **PB:** "And that's why we kicked some butts on TW's goons, but after we found the hideout, we're almost ran out of luck until Finn showed up. He did a great job saving us.

 **Finn:** "Yeah, If I didn't showed up, then these two died in a instant, guess that settles it."

 **Finn:** "Ohh, by the way PB! I found something really weird about that other guy that I was fighting for, he has a tablet at some point, and he literally knows our info, it's kinda weird."

 **PB:** "Well, can you show me that thing?"

 **Finn grabs his backpack and he shows a tablet that he fought earlier, then PB checks the myterious tablet and she figure it out.**

 **PB:** "Aha, it's some sort of a time-powered tablet, were he can use it to time jump in every dimension, guess he used to monitor our actions, he could save much of his time data."

 **PB checks even more with the tablet, she's analysing every data he could find.**

 **PB:** "Woah! guess he used this tablet for a billion years, it's not just us, but every planet and every species living there are also save from here, dang!"

 **FP:** "This is getting really weird, what's with Time Wizard doing, why did he spying us, and why did he getting that "Elixir" thing, this doesn't make sense."

 **Finn:** "Me neither, all he thinks is to get it and destroy every last being in the universe, including Ooo itself, but there's something wrong with him, something that control his evilness."

 **PB:** "Yeah, that's what I think too, there's something that we didn't know about him much."

 **Finn:** "Hmm...we can still talk to him, if we have the chance to undo his evil powers. It's just like the Ice King."

 **The three quietly silenced until the others go up and meet at the main room, Jake cook some breakfast, while Shermy and Beth has to figure it out to get that Elixir to go back to their future, and everybody else is on the dining table now.**

 **Finn:** "Well, how about we should go breakfast first, so we can't overthink this situation ever again. I'm getting starved."

 **FP:** "Yeah, it's been a long since I can't eat anything good earlier this morning."

 **Finn:** "I'm still getting mysteries about this tablet, anyways...PB will check this thing until she figure it out the clues on where that Elixir come from."

 **FP:** "I hope we can stop this madness once we get it, right?"

 **Finn:** "I think so, FP!"

 **Jake awakes in slumber and goes to the main room.**

 **Jake:** "Oh, you're awake buddy, what's up, why are you coated in dirt? Are you playing with mud or something?"

 **Finn** : "No, dude, FP and PB are trying to find that stalker because PB can't withstand tonight. In other words, we've been monitered all along throughout the night."

 **Jake:** "That's impossible! We've been sleeping this whole time, and the doors from outside are tightly shut."

 **Finn:** "No, man! We've been fooled!"

 **Jake can't speak a word for a minute, until PB finally finished her research and discovered something really bad.**

 **PB:** "Finally globbing finished, and it's really bad!"

 **Finn:** "Woah, that's fast, how long did you observe that thing?"

 **PB:** "Well, about 30 minutes...Hey there's really something weird with this."

 **PB gave the tablet to Finn to find out the answer.**

 **PB:** "I've figure it out the place where the Elixir of Time is."

 **Finn:** "Oh...great, now we can go back these two home and stop him."

 **Finn pointed out Shermy and Beth.**

 **PB:** "That's the good news, the bad news is...the place is too far ahead, it's only 500 miles travel here, and the roads are covered with quarantine chemicals and evil dudes, if you go there in solo, you're in big dead trouble. So I suggest that we can find the fastest route to go to that place, and that place is called the "MOONLIGHT CITY!"

 **Finn:** "MOONLIGHT CITY?" What the glob is that place anyway?"

 **PB:** "It's a place where the first humans live, and then died after the mushroom war, that place is used to be home, but it's deserted now and full a bunch of junk. But you know what I mean..."

 **Finn:** "Hmm...well guess we have no choice, where's the coordinates to the city?"

 **PB:** "Here, lemme just send it on the fly...and download now!"

 ***A few minutes later***

 **PB:** "Done!"

 **Finn:** "Okay, looks like we are ready after this. Let's get some breakfast first and we're on our way, get some rest PB."

 **PB:** "Huuuhhh...Finally!"

 **Jake:** "What's that all about."

 **Finn:** "Well, we're going to another place, we literally didn't discovered that place but it's something else."

 **Jake:** "What is it? What's the place?"

 **Finn:** "MOONLIGHT CITY? I don't really know this place yet."

 **Jake:** "Ohh...well, what do we do then?"

 **Finn:** "I don't know man..."

 **Jake:** "What do you mean you don't know."

 **Finn:** "Nothing! Just don't worry about me, okay."

 **Jake was serious about Finn about what will happen to him.**

 **Finn:** "Hey, come on Jake, let's pack up and head on..."

 **Jake was worried...**

 **As the gang finished after breakfast, it's time to prepare their next move, packing up their things and check their transport, and they headed outside waiting for the others to finish, then they going to Moonlight City, the mysterious city that is outside 500 miles to Ooo.**

 **Will they finally finished this mission sooner...**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **End of Chapter 12!**


End file.
